A new adventure, and old foes
by Adammw
Summary: Living in a different universe, memories that he thought were lost to the Void return.


Standard copyright stuff about how I own nothing.

My story begins in a quiet little town called Ponyville. Ponyville tends to be a boring town, with very few variety in daily activities, but on the rare occasion when the shit hits the fan, a group of friends tends to fix it. This is a story about how a madman with a box, or a madpony with box changes things for these friends. On a side note: I will be using quotes from various incarnations of The Doctor, if you want me to use a quote put it in a review.

The temporal disturbance was just on the outskirts of town, and anyone could feel it. Whatever it was needed to be stopped. The energy rippling off of this area was so great that it would alert even the least magical earth pony. Twilight had a horrible headache, thinking it might be a powerful magical attack, she went to gather the Elements of Harmony to be sure. While Twilight Sparkle was finding her friends, a pony who was much older than he looked was trying to figure out why such a ripple in time and space would happen here.

"Applejack, we need you to help us!" Spike was frantic.

"Has Twilight been having headaches?" Applejack seemed a little out of sorts.

"Yeah. How did you guess?" Spike quickly glanced behind him to see how far behind the others were.

"Applebloom told me that when she met up with the Crusaders, they each had headaches, but Sweetie Belle was on the ground holding her head. So I guessed that the more in tune 'ya are with magic the worse off 'ya are." Applejack was better at deductive reasoning than Spike thought.

"Fair enough, so are you going to help? We went and got the others, they are carrying Twilight." Spike was serious when need be.

"Twilight!" Applejack ran over to Twilight.

"We just need to get to the magical disturbance." Twilight's voice was weak. "Just at the top of that hill." Twilight lifted her hoof to indicate where the disturbance was.

"I'll go on ahead and check it out." Rainbow Dash, being as brash as usual, after saying that gave little time for protest before she flew off.

Rainbow Dash looked around the hill for anything unusual, then she saw an earth pony right beside the disturbance. Rainbow dove down to confront this strange pony, only to find that it was the timekeeper. With more questions than answers she decided to find out more about the timekeeper.

"Hey! Who are you, and what are you doing?" Rainbow was trying to come off as tough and powerful.

"Oh hello, now if you will excuse me I have to figure out what is trying to escape the Void before it does." He said then continued working.

"The what? What is trapped there, and what is this Void?" Rainbow tried to continue the interrogation.

"The Void is the space between universes, sometimes called hell. To answer your other question: the stuff of nightmares. This gap in the universe has to be stopped before…" He didn't say, he only shuddered.

Rainbow decided that the best course of action would be to tell her friends about this strange pony. She flew up high to search for her friends, it took her less than ten seconds to find them. Flying down to meet them, gave way to an interesting conversation.

"What are you doing back so soon Rainbow?" Rarity inquired.

"Guys the timekeeper pony is up there and he is acting really strange." Rainbow blurted out, trying to explain what happened was not going to be easy. "He said something about a void and nightmares."

"Twilight, I don't like the sound of this." Spike was getting more and more nervous.

"Spike, why don't you go and scout ahead. Ahh!" Twilight was in more and more pain. "The disturbance seems not to have any effect on you." Spike seemed less than thrilled about this, but nodded in agreement knowing that an argument with Twilight would be futile.

Spike ran up the hill, followed by Rainbow, who filled him in. The idea that somepony other than Twilight would want to be near such a disturbing thing was beyond him. Spike saw the timekeeper at the top of the hill, next to the disturbance.

"What are you doing here?" Spike wanted to find out what was going on before jumping to any conclusions.

"What do we have here? An infant dragon in a magically inclined universe, unaffected by a rift in space-time." The timekeeper pony shined a light into Spike's face, while he was doing this a loud crack could be heard echo across Equestria. "What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Spike." Spike was cut off by the reply.

"Nice to meet you, Spike. Run for your life!" He seemed a little enthusiastic.

Once The Doctor had said this one word echoed from the disturbance, a word that shook every sane creature, the word that began a new adventure: "**EXTERMINATE!**"


End file.
